Summer is Hott
by EqualDemise731
Summary: A muddy truck? Canada with a watering hose? Russia is in heat? OMG! RusCan. Yaoi and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

HELLERS! This came up randomly when I burned my toast before leaving for work. SURE, sure, laugh at the burnt toast. I curse your bacon to burn…

Anyyyways enjoy and please review and all that stuff :D

* * *

America convinced Russia to watch football with him that day. But Russia disliked the American sport. He never understood why men would want to tackle each other for entertainment. Well hockey could have similarities. Anyways, Russia sat on the American's sofa. Uncomfortable as the blue eyed nation was jumping up and down on the couch. Ready to leave the doorbell rang and the arctic nation got up to answer it, since America was too occupied by the television. Putting on the creepiest smile he can muster the Russian open the door.

"Matvey?" To his surprise he saw the tiny Canadian shyly smile on the American's door step.

"Hello Ivan. Would you let me in, the summer heat is getting to me." Canada used his hand as a fan. "Alfred asked me to come over today. I think he forgot though."

With a small smile Russia stepped aside. He started to feel hot in a home that was air conditioned. "America did not inform me. I'm glad you're here though"

Canada whispered a thank you as he gazed up at the blank faced Russian. It was an awkward silence until America's cheering disrupted.

"HEY MATTIE!" America skipped from the living room with a giddy smile. "Half time! Need another burger!" The happy American ran into the kitchen where a pyramid of burgers awaited.

The two other artic nations watched as the American supply himself with the greasy food. America pushed the two nations into the living room. Canada was squished between the two larger bodies.

"Hey Mattie! Yesterday I took Artie for a drive and well I got my truck a little muddy." America wrapped his arm around his brother. "Wash it for me? PLEEEEASE!"

"For a drive?" Canada knew America's definition for 'a drive'. If he refused then the American would beg nonstop. Rolling his amethyst eyes he sighed "Alright."

"Yeah!" America jumped up fist pumping. Four of his burgers landed on Canada leaving melted cheese and onion all over his clothes. "Oh sorry bro!"

Russia was watching the duo argue from burgers to somehow a cartoon show. He felt hotter than before. "Maybe Matvey should get changed and I will help wash America's truck, da?"

Nodding the Canadian walked up stairs. America was distracted by an energy drink commercial.

Russia was shocked by how muddy the American's vehicle was. There was even mud inside of the shuttle. "A little?"

"Ivan?" Canada emerged. Russia turned around to greet the shy Canadian but stopped wide eyed.

Examining the small Canadian he couldn't take his eyes off him. He wore demin tight short-shorts that made his pale legs look endless. And a loose red t-shirt clung to his tiny frame and hung off his left shoulder. The way his curl hung in his delicate face was 'cute'. Feeling tightness in his pants as he looked into the Canadian's eyes, the Russian was ready to take him there.

"Ivan what's wrong?" Canada peered through the window as he backed the massive truck into the drive way. Russia did not realize how long he stood there while fantasying what he would do to the Canadian.

Shaking his head he took off his coat. "N-nothing Matvey." He wondered if the bulge was obvious.

Leaving the coolness of the garage the summer heat impaled the Russian. "I dislike the American's desert heat."

"It's Arizona Ivan. I'm not sure what you expect in the summer." Canada picked up a green water hose. Russia tilted his head to get a better view as Canada leaned over to turn on the water. When Canada turned around Russia looked the other direction with a pink tint across his face. "You're acting weird Ivan. Is everything alright?"

"Da Matvey. It's just really hot." Pretending to sweat from the heat Russia tugged at his white t-shirt. Really, Russia was sweating from Canada's wardrobe. The bulge in his pants became unbearable.

"Oookay" Canada sprayed water onto the hood of the truck. Russia watched in awe when water splashed onto the Canadian's neck. He shivered when the water seeped through the Canadian's red shirt. "Stop standing there and help?" The blonde nation pouted and threw a sponge along with a bucket to the staring Russian. Russia swore he grew harder for the pouting Canadian.

Walking quickly into the kitchen Russia filled the bucket with soap and water. He overflowed the bucket as he watched Matthew doused the truck. He knew he could take the Canadian if he wanted to. The Russian was his first and second and third and fourth and well let's say they did it a lot. But after their 'fun' they both acted like nothing happened. Seriously Russia never knew what got him so 'aroused' around the Canadian. America's cheering ruined his fantasy. Russia snuck upstairs to fix his problem.

Canada rinsed most of the mud off the truck, and still waiting for the Russian. "Where is he?" Making his way to the garage door it opened revealing a flushed Russian. "What took you so long?" Canada made an angry face as he tilted his head placing his hands on his hips.

Instantly Russia felt aroused again at the Canadian's angry face. _What's wrong with me today! _He mentally slapped himself. "I-I um was h-elping America, w-with some…thing?"

Canada lifted an eyebrow. He sprayed the dazed Russian then took off giggling. "Okayyy whatever you say"

Russia's torso was wet. Realizing what Matthew did he smirked then chased the giggling Canadian. Dodging sprays of water Russia pinned Canada to the passenger door. "You've been teasing me, da?"

"Mayyybe" Canada smiled then sprayed the Russian's face. Both played cat and mouse until Canada opened the driver door. "Oh my, How did this happen!"

The mud in the backseat was dried and looked if it were cooked. Slowly wrapping his arms around the Canadian, Russia was determined to get the release he desperately needed. Nuzzling his facing into the blonde hair Russia smiled "Mmm Matvey you smell like maple"

Canada squealed at Russia's sudden affection. "Ivan n-not out here! Its too hot."

Caressing every inch of the whining Canadian, Russia lifted the younger nation into the vehicle. Looking upon the Canadian he knew he had to take him. Canada's face was pink, and was still wet from the hose. His loose shirt was damp and stuck to his body. Russia could no longer take it.

Forcing their lips together in a bruising kiss, they explored each other's bodies. Everything started to get more heated. "Its really hot in here, Ivan"

Russia closed the door and turned on the vehicle. The air conditioning full blast, he gazed back at the sweating Canadian. With a devious smirk Russia grinded his body close to Canada's growing erection. Receiving a quiet moan, the Russian began to suck on the pale neck.

In one swift motion he had the Canadian's short cuts hanging off the rearview mirror. Literally tearing his damp white shirt Russia lifted his lover's legs over his shoulders. Lifting three fingers to the soft lips he spoke in a husty voice "suck"

Obeying Canada took the three fingers into this mouth as the Russian rubbed sensitive thighs.

-oOo-

America's game was nearly over. Deciding to go check on his brother and the creepy Russian America sprinted into the kitchen. Peering through the kitchen window he saw that his truck was not clean and that the engine was running. "Where are those two?"

Walking out to his truck he could see that there was something going on inside, and decided to check it out. The closer he got he could see that his truck was sort of 'rocking?' "What the heck?"

"OH MY GOD!" America ran back inside after he saw what was going on.

* * *

Yeah, well I did want to write the smut scene but decided YOU CAN PICTURE IT YOURSELF. So anyways. EnjoYed?


	2. Chapter 2

"DUDE I'M SERIOUSLY GETTING RID OF THIS TRUCK NOW!" America franticly waved his arms around trying to look serious. "I'm gonna smash it into a cube, use a flamethrower to terminate that tainted hunk of metal, then I'm putting its ashes on the next rocket ship out to planet X, after that's done, I'll send another rocket filled with dynamite and explode Planet X!"

"Alfred calm down you made your point." Canada laughed awkwardly. Russia left moments after they were finished because he knew America would probably go nonstop about how to get rid of the truck.

* * *

**Haha, got it in.**


End file.
